


Comfortable

by thisissuchbts



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idol Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissuchbts/pseuds/thisissuchbts
Summary: Namjoon likes hanging out with Jackson. It's comfortable.





	Comfortable

It just sort of… happens. 

It doesn't start with anything much in particular. Namjoon's just being Namjoon, working hard and smiling hard and being a leader. Which, actually, is mostly just working hard and smiling hard, in interviews and TV appearances and, on occasion, backstage at events. He always forgets that BTS actually has several dozen members until he's tasked with a keeping an eye on them in sea of other idols, making sure they're playing nice (with other bands, with the staff, with each other) and passing along a million messages being shouted at him by various stage personal. 

Namjoon's just being Namjoon, head swimming a little in the eustress of T minus two hours until their queue, when he manages to bump directly and painfully into another man. 

He's stuttering before he's thinking, apologizing and scrambling to help the other up before he can even stand himself. Rather than a return apology, or heaven forbid an accusation, he's met with, “Namjoon! My man!”

Which is weird, because he's double checking both the man’s face and his own memory, but he doesn't really remember--

“It's me, Jackson. From Got7,” the man says, absolutely beaming--

_ Oh _ . 

“Jackson!” Namjoon says helplessly, as they somehow finally make it back to their feet. “You look--”

_ Freaking amazing.  _ Jackson has never been bad looking. No one in the industry has, really (which still remains both a blessing and a curse to Namjoon’s poor little gay heart), but last time Namjoon had seen him, he'd had kind of a weird haircut and his clothes didn't quite fit right, as if his lank and muscle were battling for visual dominance. It was cute, in a green-in-the-cheeks debut sort of way. But now, now he looks--

“Different, I know.”

_ Mind blowing.  _

Now, Jackson looks like he stepped out of a GQ photoshoot, with thick blonde hair and just enough stubble to bring out the sharpness in his jawline and, christ, are those silver contacts? Namjoon’s not really sure, because before he can decide, his attention is stolen by the way something which should not be considered a shirt flaunts Jackson's many, many toned muscles.

These damn award events are going to be the end of Namjoon. It's okay, he's resigned. It's a good way to go.

Jackson apparently isn't taking this time to check out Jackson like Namjoon is, and instead just grins on, saying, “How’ve you been man? God, I've missed seeing you around.” 

And that's that. They catch up a couple minutes, lamenting the business of their schedules and exchanging a couple quick, friendly compliments, before Namjoon's time is demanded somewhere else. (Apparently, Taehyung is missing… again.) 

But Jackson grabs him by the arm before he goes, bringing him into a hug. “You have me on Kakao, right? We ‘94 liners gotta stick together.”

Namjoon smiles and responds in kind, probably with finger guns or something equally stupid. He’s not sure. But he is sure that when he pulls himself back to his duties, his step a little lighter for the rest of the night. 

That's probably as close as one could ever pick out as a Starting Point, though it really isn't one. It's a brief reunion with a friend, a gateway to future reunions with laughter and skinship and it's just-- it's friendly. It's pretty typical, and it's friendly, and it's nice. 

As for a Changing Point, that doesn't really come, either, mostly because nothing really changes. They see each other sometimes, Namjoon and Jackson, as guests on programs and when they have a free weekend for bubble tea and meat, and one rather interesting time in an airport lounge. Hoseok is around sometimes, laughing with them and throwing an arm around each of their necks. 

It doesn't ever mean anything beyond friendship, not even when Jackson hangs off of Namjoon when he's a little bit overly tired (Namjoon asks him three times if he should even be in this restaurant instead of at home, but he insists that he doesn't want to miss this), or when Namjoon tickles Jackson until he nearly pisses his pants, or when Jackson teaches Namjoon how to do that  _ thing _ with his lip. Things are just comfortable. Simple. Great. 

At one point, when Hoseok is joining them and just a little bit drunk, he kisses them both on the cheek and tells them both he loves them. They giggle along and return it, a little tipsy themselves, because they can. Next time they meet, Jackson does it again in jest, and Namjoon laughs and puts a hand on his chest. They keep doing it after that, when they're saying hello or goodbye, or whenever the mood strikes them. Namjoon likes it; it's a little like a running joke, except instead of being funny, it's just comfortable. 

Namjoon couldn't tell you when they started calling each other “babe” if he tried. 

And one night, when they're on the couch in front of a movie, Namjoon mostly asleep curled into Jackson's side, his lips miss Jackson's cheek. Jackson laughs sleepily, innocently returns the peck. If anything else happens, neither remembers, too overcome by sleep and white warmth.

About two months later, when the press pieces together that  _ something _ is happening, Namjoon doesn't really say much. It isn't because the company is getting on his ass (it is, but with the full support of his members, he ignores it), but because there isn't much to be said. 

Even when Namjoon is in front of a microphone with Jackson's hand in his, a video of them kissing goodbye in an airport playing scandalously behind him, he can't imagine what he could possibly tell the world. With a lasting glance toward Jackson, by which he sees the same handsome smiling face he crashed into a year ago backstage of an awards show, all he can say is, “We're just being ourselves.”


End file.
